


All I Want for Christmas is You

by PangolinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, He's hot, M/M, Millicent - Freeform, Roommates, broke college students, millie likes watching the snow, netflix, on no, sofa snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate
Summary: College roommates Benjamin Solo and Armitage Hux decide to abandon their dysfunctional families over the winter break in favor of each other's company. When they can't afford to turn the thermostat past 60 degrees they decide it wouldn't be THAT awkward to continue their Netflix marathon sat close together sharing the warmest of their blankets. Mutual pining ensues, until Ben can't take it any longer.





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FurryGeneralHux (theSinTin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/gifts).




End file.
